


Playing by the Rules

by fairytaleslayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Social Media AU, borrowed from tumblr, clarke is a thirsty bi, lexa is suave, raven thinks she's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer
Summary: Clarke gets the best kiss of her life from an anonymous girl at Pride and after a few drinks turns to social media for help finding her againOrClarke's a thirsty little bi and wants some more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chuckleshan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckleshan/gifts).



Clarke scanned the crowds desperately for her friends. Octavia and Raven _knew_ she’d never been to San Francisco before, and they still left her on her own in the middle of a Pride parade. Sure, she could just follow the crowd and catch up with them by phone later, but the whole point of visiting them here was to experience this together. Otherwise Octavia could have just come home to DC for that parade like they’d done the last few years.

Oh well. She may as well try to enjoy herself until she found them again. She took out her phone and pulled up Snapchat, ready to document at least some of this day and send it to her dad. He’d gone with her to these things since she was fourteen and newly out, and he loved them just as much as she did. It would be the first time they hadn’t gone together in ten years, and she missed him already. “Hey, Dad. So, I’m here, and in true Octavia and Raven fashion, they’ve ditched me to run off and gush over – something. Didn’t quite catch it before they took off.” She panned the camera over the happily screaming crowd, making sure to catch some of the colorful signs being waved around. “As expected, San Francisco is truly going all out right now in being the gayest city in America. I’m kind of impressed.” Just as she was about to switch the camera back to the self view, the lens caught a glimpse of an extremely good looking girl about her age. “And uh –” The girl was looking right at her, slight smirk on her face, a really well done full sleeve on her left arm of a forest and wolves and some stars peeking out from above the collar of her shirt, which, oddly, had little squids all over it.

The girl, obviously having caught Clarke looking, came over when there was a bit of space between crowds. “I’m going to have to apologize,” she murmured.

“For what?” Clarke asked breathlessly.

The strange girl just shrugged and leaned in. Before Clarke could get another word in, lips were pressed against her and she froze. In the future, Clarke would wish that she’d recovered a little bit sooner so she could kiss the girl with amazing hair back, but at that moment, she could do nothing but stand there as her admittedly soft lips stayed against her own for a second more before being taken away. “Sorry,” the girl whispered, still with that damned smirk on her face and beginning to back up into the crowd once more.

“Hey!” Clarke called when she finally got her voice back. The girl stopped. “What was that for?”

Her hand flipped palms up as her shoulders rose in a shrug. “I was just following the rules.”

“What rules?”

That knowing smirk spread into a full grin, lighting up her face. “You gotta kiss the most gorgeous girl you see at Pride. I’ll see you ‘round, Beautiful.”

Clarke couldn’t do anything else but watch her go, her feet rooted to the ground. Not a few minutes later, Octavia and Raven found her again. “Hey, Clarke! There she is O, I got her. Clarke!” Clarke shook herself out of her stupor and turned toward her friends’ voices. “Clarkey, you look like you’ve been hit by a truck.”

“No, that’s her just been kissed face – very different from her hit by a moving vehicle face,” Octavia wisely pointed out.

Raven gasped dramatically. “You are so right, O. Clarke, is it true? Is the dry spell over? Did you finally kiss someone and who was it?”

“I – I don’t know. She just –” Clarke waved vaguely in the direction the girl had disappeared to. “But _wow_.”

“Dude, Clarke is _speechless_. Best day ever. Where is she, Clarke? Are you going to see her again?” Octavia asked in quick succession.

“I have no idea. She just – _left_.”

Raven groaned. “Please tell me you at least got a picture of her so I can see if all this drama is worth it or not.”

“I don’t think…” Suddenly remembering her phone, Clarke quickly reopened it. “Oh my god I got her.” In her shock, apparently she’d never taken her thumb off of the film button, and Snapchat had recorded at least parts of the encounter, including a surprisingly clear shot of the girl, arms up in a shrug and that grin on her face. Clarke immediately screenshotted it. “Here, look.”

Octavia and Raven soon agreed that the mystery girl was indeed one of the hottest people they’d ever seen. Clarke hoped to see her again, but the crowds of the parade made that impossible. Eventually, the trio found their way to a local bar, where Clarke moped and drank her beer until Raven moved her onto harder stuff.

Once she’d had enough to drink, the bright idea of asking social media for help finding the gorgeous stranger seemed brilliant. With new purpose, Clarke tugged out her phone and posted the picture of the girl with a desperate plea for assistance.

_Help me locate this babe! Last seen at San Francisco Pride! Don’t know who or where she is but I need her in my life!_

* * *

“Hey, Lexa. Isn’t this you last month?” Anya shoved the phone under her roommates nose, jarring her from her half napping state.

Lexa blinked at the screen, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. “Yeah, that’s San Francisco. Was anyone we know there?”

“Nope. This has gone viral on Instagram for the last couple weeks. Apparently, you are quite the ‘babe’,” Anya grinned, “and made an impression.”

“Wait. What?” Lexa snatched the phone from her friend’s hand and scrolled through the comments. The photo had been posted the night of the Pride parade, and started gaining traction the following week. Now, it had over two million shares, all of them hoping to find her. Lexa clicked through to the original poster, to land on the profile of none other than the girl she had thoroughly kissed in the middle of a San Francisco street. She’d thought about the girl that night and more than a few times since, regretting not getting her number or even just a name, but consoled herself with the fact that given she lived in Baltimore and was only visiting California briefly, odds were she never would have seen the beautiful blonde again.

But now, the girl was looking for _her_. Clarke Griffin. She had a name. Unusual, but it fit her well.

_Help me locate this babe! Last seen at San Francisco Pride! Don’t know who or where she is but I need her in my life!_

The caption made her smile. It was always nice to feel wanted – and apparently this Clarke had gone to a bit of effort to try and connect. She tapped into the DM’s and typed out a quick message.

_I heard you’ve been looking for me._

* * *

“Holy fucking shit!”

Clarke nearly dropped her phone when she saw the profile of the person who’d sent her a message a few hours earlier. Ever since the post she’d made about the girl she’d met in San Francisco went viral, she had more than once come close to taking it down. Nearly ten thousand people had started following her in the last month, and it opened her up to way too many skeevy messages and weirdos pretending to be who she was looking for. It just didn’t seem worth it. But by that time, the photo was apparently everywhere, and Raven and Octavia had convinced her to leave it up. So, her solution was to ignore her Instagram notifications for the most part.

But things had finally started to die down over the last few days, and Clarke felt safe opening up her messages when it had notified her. And who else would be at the top of her list?

_I heard you’ve been looking for me._

Vague, but it was the same kind of smug tone she remembered from San Francisco, and it intrigued her just enough to follow it to the sender’s profile. Cue the scream that had woken up Raven, who sat up to peer at her from over the back of the couch. “What the fuck, Clarke?” she groaned.

“She messaged me!”

Raven rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the couch. “Who did? Natalie Dormer?”

“Lexa!” Clarke couldn’t seem to bring her voice back down to an acceptable level. She was far too excited.

“Who the _fuck_ is Lexa, Clarke?”

“The girl from San Francisco! She saw the post and messaged me. I know this one is her!”

Raven’s head rose back up over the top of the couch. “Really?” she asked, still the slightest bit skeptical. “Lexa what?”

“Woods. That’s all I know so far. But I actually found her Raven!”

“And I am all for that. Just make sure it really is her. I don’t want you getting murdered in a back alley.”

“You were the one that encouraged me to keep the post,” Clarke pointed out.

Raven shrugged. “I know, but can’t I also tell you to be careful? Also did you message her back yet?”

“That’s fair. And no – I was just about to. What should I say? Do I just say ‘hi’? That’s lame. I should say something better than hi. God I feel like I’m trying to ask my crush to prom again and I never even did that this is so stupid.” The words tumbled frantically from Clarke’s mouth so fast Raven had trouble keeping up.

“I think your best bet is confirming that it’s actually her first. Like, ask her what happened that day – you never actually said in the post you were looking for her because she nearly killed you with a kiss.”

Clarke flapped an annoyed hand in Raven’s direction at the teasing. “Hush. You’ve never been kissed like that.”

“Yeah, lord it over me,” Raven groaned, collapsing back onto the couch in mock despair. “Let me know if she has a hot roommate.”

“I will make it my top priority.”

_Lexa. It suits you. My roommate reminds me that I should figure out if you’re some creepy stalker using a stolen photo to pretend to be her, so – what happened in San Francisco that day?_

* * *

_Lexa. It suits you. My roommate reminds me that I should figure out if you’re some creepy stalker using a stolen photo to pretend to be her, so – what happened in San Francisco that day?_

Lexa smiled down at her phone. At least the other girl was being careful with this social media insanity. Then another one came in right after the first.

_Also, said roommate wants to know if you have a hot, available roommate of your own. She’s not picky._

That pulled a laugh from Lexa. Clarke Griffin was funny _and_ persistent. That spelled trouble for her.

_In answer to your first query, I believe I was just following the rules of Pride. For your second –_

“Anya, look at me.”

“Why?”

When she looked up, the usual dour look on her face, Lexa snapped a quick picture and sent it privately to Clarke.

_Your roommate can decide for herself._

“What the fuck, Lexa.”

“Shh, I just needed it for science.”

* * *

_Your roommate can decide for herself._

“Jesus, I think they make them in machines,” Clarke moaned. “There’s no way these two were born they have to be AI come to conquer the world.”

Raven appeared over the couch once more, finally giving up on finishing her nap. She dragged herself over to the kitchen bar. “What are you complaining about now?” she asked, stealing a gulp of Clarke’s tea.

“Here’s your roommate you asked for.” Raven choked on the hot tea, nearly getting it on the phone before Clarke snatched it back. “Smooth,” she chuckled. “Wipe up your mess.”

“God, you’re so right,” Raven agreed. “They are robots here to kill us with their sexy wiles. Okay, message her back you have to meet her so that I can marry her roommate.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be awkward at all.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Um, excuse me, I think you’re hot and my roommate wants to creepily stare at yours some more can you please tell me where you live? That’ll work for sure.”

Raven slapped the back of Clarke’s head, making her yelp. “You can attempt to not be a stalker about it. Technically, you’ve already employed stalker-like behavior just trying to find her like this through a photo. If she’s not creeped out yet, she probably won’t be if you ask if it would be possible for you two to meet. Also, she was creepy first by kissing a stranger in the middle of the street. So really she has no right getting the heebie-jeebies from the girl she kissed trying to locate her.”

“One, I will never get over the fact that you just used ‘heebie-jeebies’ non-sarcastically in a sentence. Very brave of you. Two – you have a point,” Clarke admitted. She took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll ask.” She tapped out a quick reply and sent it before she could second guess herself again.

_So you may have killed my best friend with that picture. Updates on her condition later._

_…_

_Do you live in San Francisco?_

* * *

Lexa laughed at the first message and frowned at the second. Disappointment surged through her when she realized that in all likelihood, she lived on the opposite side of the country as Clarke. And she couldn’t exactly afford to make cross-country flights on the regular as a full time grad student who worked weekends at a bookstore. Sighing, she replied.

_Anya has that effect on people. And no. Sadly I was just visiting San Francisco. I live in Maryland. Baltimore, to be exact._

* * *

No fucking way. Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What is it?” Raven asked. “Is she actually a serial killer? How’d you find that out by asking where she lives?”

Clarke quickly opened up Google Maps and punched in Baltimore. She let out a happy gust of air. “She’s only an hour away,” she whispered, voice full of disbelief.

“You’re shitting me.”

“She’s in Baltimore,” Clarke said as realization dawned on her. “I could see her today.”

“Dude, no one outside of movies is that lucky. You sure she didn’t mean the Baltimore in like, South Africa? Or maybe Peru?” Raven quickly scrolled through her phone for all the places named Baltimore in the world. “Maybe the one in Kentucky, or Tennessee.”

Clarke knocked shoulders with Raven. “No, you dingus. She literally wrote Maryland in her message.”

“Oh. Well that’s about as clear as it gets then,” Raven said. “Okay, so you’re seeing her today. Put on something fancy and get her address. You have to at the very least sleep with her so I can meet her god of a roommate.”

“Glad to know where your priorities are Rae.”

* * *

_That’s impossible. I live in DC._

“Anya!” Lexa shouted across the apartment.

Her best friend stuck her head out of her bedroom door. “What?”

“Clarke only lives thirty-five fucking miles away! I could go see her!”

“Hate to break it to you, but you work in the morning. You’re not going anywhere and you know it,” Anya pointed out.

Lexa growled in frustration, remembering that tomorrow was Saturday. “Fuck. Maybe she’ll come here?”

Anya shrugged. “You can ask. I don’t want to be anywhere near your over the top baby gay vibes if she does, though, so warn me so I can get out of here.”

“Who’re you calling baby gay? I’ve been out longer than you,” Lexa muttered, already intent on sending an invitation to Clarke. For having only kissed the girl as a complete stranger and exchanged a few messages on social media, Lexa couldn’t deny she felt some kind of pull towards Clarke. Worst came to worst, they wouldn’t actually be compatible in real life and she’d have a great story to tell someday. She’d be disappointed if that’s all this experience amounted to, though.

* * *

_Oh my god. Can I see you? Would you come over?_

“Like she even has to ask,” Clarke scoffed to herself. “The best kiss I’ve ever had in my life only lives an hour away and she wants to know if she can see me.”

_Give me an address I’m there._

* * *

“Anya you need to go,” Lexa announced after she sent her address to Clarke, who promised to leave within twenty minutes.

“U-Hauling already, I’m impressed,” Anya said, grabbing her boots. “At least give me the weekend to gather my things before you give my room to her.”

“As if she’d be staying in your room if she came to live with me,” Lexa huffed.

“Just remember you have a switchblade if she turns out to be a serial killer.”

Lexa shoved Anya towards the door. “Get out of here.”

“Let me know if it’s safe to come back tonight. Also, sanitize whatever public space you have sex on,” Anya said as she was leaving.

“Oh my god, Anya!” Lexa threw a shoe at her back, but Anya was already gone, her laughter the only reminder of her presence.

Lexa had to go get the shoe.

An hour later, Lexa was pacing back and forth by her front door, waiting for a knock to signal Clarke’s arrival. Nerves had grown in her stomach until it felt like she would throw up. This was easily the craziest, least sensible thing she’d ever done – inviting a stranger she’d never really met to her apartment. Her safe space. But she couldn’t shake the good feeling she had about Clarke.

The long awaited knock came, surprising Lexa even though she’d been expecting it. She flung open the door and there she was – just as gorgeous as she was on that street in a city on the opposite side of the country.

“So, I have to say,” Clarke started without even waiting for a ‘hello’. “I’m going to have to apologize.”

Lexa smiled, already endeared. “What for?”

“This.” And with that, they were kissing again.

* * *

“You need to put that squid shirt back on.”

Lexa tilted her head, looking for all the world like a cute puppy. It made Clarke want to bury herself in a hole – no one should look that adorable and hot at the same time. “That thing? It was just a joke of a shirt, Clarke.”

“Mmm, but you look really hot in it, and I need proof that I actually found you for Instagram. The people demand it, Lexa.”

Lexa huffed a laugh. “Who am I to deny the people?” She disappeared into her room for a minute, only to come back out buttoning up the shirt. But not before giving Clarke a good view.

Clarke groaned in agony. “Of course you have abs. Why wouldn’t you? It’s like you were put on this earth to kill me. Death by sexual energy.”

“I am known for my prowess,” Lexa teased.

“I’ll bet you are stud. Get over here.” Clarke let herself fall backwards onto the couch, waiting for Lexa to join her. When she did, Clarke curled into Lexa’s side, Lexa instinctively wrapping an arm around her back to hold her close. God, she already had it bad for this woman. She took a photo when Lexa wasn’t looking, staring off at something in the distance while Clarke smirked up at the camera. This gorgeous girl was going to be hers – she just knew it. “Kiss me,” Clarke demanded, and Lexa was all too happy to oblige. Clarke snapped a photo before she lost herself in Lexa for a few minutes. As third kisses went, it was pretty fantastic.

Eventually, the pair moved into a more horizontal position on the sofa, and Lexa gradually let sleep take her. With a happy flutter in her chest at the sight of the beautiful girl lying next to her, Clarke opened up her Instagram with a smile. She pulled up the two photos she’d taken of them together, and put them into a new post.

_Four weeks ago I posted a photo of a mysterious, squid shirt wearing girl, and you guys helped me track her down. Somehow, we’ve discovered we only live an hour apart and now here I am, on her couch while she naps on top of me. Thanks for bringing this gorgeous girl back into my life, Instagram!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post of a similar social media quest: [Here](https://la-malefique.tumblr.com/post/143316618336/that-is-so-cute)
> 
> If you're curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bribery to meet the parents. What could go wrong?

“I’ll give you fifty bucks if I can take you to Christmas dinner and tell my family we’re together,” Lexa said out of the blue one snowy Saturday morning. Clarke had made the drive down to Baltimore the night before after her last class to spend the weekend with Lexa. Clarke gave Lexa a strange look from the couch, but Lexa’s back was turned, focused on the pancakes in the skillet. “It’s just that they always ask if I’m dating and I can’t have that conversation again.”

Clarke frowned and one hand automatically rose in a ‘what the fuck’ motion as the words processed. It had been five months since she’d found Lexa – or Lexa had found her. She came down from DC every chance she got since it was quieter at Lexa’s place than her own, mostly because introducing Raven to Anya had been a _huge_ mistake and simultaneously the best thing she’d ever done for her friend.

But – back to Lexa needing her to _pretend_ to be her girlfriend? “I thought we already were,” she said slowly, dragging the words out. Doubt started to fill her. This whole time was Lexa just thinking the sex and kissing and dates were for fun? Did she think Clarke came down here, searched that long, for a fuck buddy? Tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes at the thought that maybe, six months into thinking she was dating the best girl she’d ever met, Clarke was finding out she never really had been. She supposed they’d never actually said it. Clarke had just assumed that was what they were doing.

Lexa must have picked up on something, because all of a sudden she was kneeling in front of her, wiping tears away just as they began to fall. “Beautiful, no, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “That was a joke. A terrible joke Clarke.”

“We are dating, right?” Clarke asked, a desperate quality coloring her tone. “You’re my girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered immediately. Her sure voice started to set Clarke at ease. “I only meant that it would take paying you off to force my family on you and have you stick around. They’re a nosy bunch. That’s all, Clarke.”

Clarke let out a laugh of relief and fell into Lexa’s arms. “God you’re awful at jokes. Maybe next time, go ‘Hey. My family is kind of annoying about me finding a girlfriend. Want to go shock everyone?’ It’ll go over much better.”

“Duly noted,” Lexa agreed easily. “But since I don’t plan on having another girlfriend after you, how about we just forget I ever said any of that?”

“Oh,” Clarke groaned. “That was simultaneously the cheesiest, worst thing you ever said, and the most adorable.”

“I am not adorable, fuck you,” Lexa said with a grin.

“Not with that attitude I won’t,” Clarke teased back, her momentary hurt entirely forgotten. She was still laughing slightly when Lexa leaned up to kiss her, pressing her back onto the couch.

They remained like that for quite a while, breakfast forgotten and growing cold on the counter as the pair lost themselves in one another. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, and the kindest, and any person would be over the moon to have you,” Lexa whispered when they parted for a brief moment.

“If I’m so perfect, then why am I with some creep that kisses random people at Pride parades?” Clarke mused rhetorically before breaking into giggles again as Lexa attacked her ribs with her fingertips. “Okay! Truce, I give!”

Lexa held out her hand and pulled Clarke to her feet. “Come on. Put on some real clothes and I’ll take you out since I ruined breakfast. I can tell you all about my meddlesome parents and siblings. Anya is coming too, and my parents are just as bad with her, so we get to watch her squirm or confess that she’s also dating someone. It’ll be great.”

* * *

“Alright. So Indra and Gustus are your parents. Lincoln is your older brother and Aden is your younger. You and Aden are adopted. Have I got all that?” Clarke recited in the car as Lexa drove into Virginia.

“You are far too worked up about this,” Lexa said, shaking her head with a smile. “I never should have said anything about my family. Who knew you were so uptight?”

Clarke slapped Lexa lightly on the arm. “I just don’t want to mess this up. I mean, the way we met is already kind of hinky. What if your parents think I’m some weirdo?”

“Well we’ve already established that I’m the creep in this relationship. If it worries you that much, we can just say we met briefly and then got to know each other better online. It’s kind of true, and what ‘all the kids are doing these days’, if you believe my mom,” Lexa said, complete with air quotes. “Just leave the introductions to me. I promise you it will work out.”

Clarke did her best to relax for the remaining hour of their drive, with varying degrees of success any given minute. She’d never really done the whole meet the parents thing – the closest she’d gotten was Finn, but he’d turned out to be a cheating asshole so _that_ didn’t happen. Niylah’s parents she’d already known from going to school with John for ten years, so that didn’t really count.

“Here it is,” Lexa broke the silence as she pulled down a long dirt road alongside pastures covered in snow. It was picturesque – something Clarke wouldn’t have thought out of place in a movie it was so fairytale like.

“You live here?” Clarke tried not to make prints with her nose on the car window and still get a good view of everything.

Lexa took her hand, holding it over the console. “For the last ten years, yeah. I couldn’t believe it either, when Mom and Dad first fostered me. They had horses, cows, goats, pigs. Even a blind llama. I thought for sure I’d died and gone to heaven.”

“What was the llama’s name?”

“Monster Hugger.” Lexa’s hand left Clarke’s and rose, finger up, without her eyes shifting from the road. “Don’t even give me that look – Lincoln named her when he was like, four. By the time I met her, she was twenty years old and absolutely insane. But she liked cuddles.”

Clarke kissed the finger Lexa was still holding up before shaking her head. “I think your family is crazy and I love them already.”

Another couple minutes and Lexa was parking the car in front of a tidy looking two story with Christmas lights hanging from the eaves. The door was open before Lexa could reach it, and a woman Clarke assumed was Indra barred the way. “Alexandria, you brought a guest.”

Lexa grinned and hugged her mom tight. “Hey, Mama. This is my girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.”

Oh, they were just immediately jumping into the fire. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Woods.” Clarke held out her hand to shake.

Indra gripped it firmly before yelling over her shoulder back into the house, “Aden, set another place at the table for dinner!”

“What, did Lexa bring home a fake girlfriend or something?” That was definitely a teenager.

Lexa charged into the house and a very unmanly yelp could be heard from somewhere within. “I’ll have you know she’s real, you little shithead!” her voice carried back.

Clarke burst into giggles as Indra rolled her eyes. “My children,” she muttered. “Come inside, Clarke, since my daughter couldn’t be bothered to invite you in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Woods.”

“Indra. I am only Mrs. Woods at my job.”

“Sorry. Indra.”

Indra waved her through the front door and into the hallway where Lexa was busy wrestling a blond boy who looked about sixteen. He was futilely trying to break out of the headlock Lexa had him trapped in. “Let me go let me go,” he whined, scrabbling at her arms.

“Lexa, let your brother go,” Indra sighed. Aden succeeded in pushing Lexa off and stuck his tongue out at her. Lexa replied in kind. “Maturity children. Gus, control your kids.”

“But they listen to you so much better my dear.” An absolute _giant_ of a man came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He looked intimidating as _fuck_ and nothing like the soft bear Lexa described him as. “Ah. You must be the girlfriend Aden was yelling about. Gustus. The terror is Aden. Lincoln is out back feeding the horses.” Clarke held out her hand again but Gustus pulled her into a quick one armed hug instead. “None of that formality nonsense. We’ve been waiting for Lexa to bring a girl home for years.”

“Why do you think I never have before?” Lexa snarked, rescuing Clarke from her dad’s tight grip. “Ya’ll are nosy and prying into my business.”

Gustus placed a hand to his heart in an overly offended gesture. “Indra? Dearest? Did our daughter just call me…nosy?”

Indra was already gone, setting the table that Aden had neglected while being attacked by Lexa. “Yes husband.”

“I am offended. I am insulted –”

“Aden, I said stop showing Dad vines!” Lexa took off after Aden again, who yelped and ran away.

Gustus instantly perked up and turned to Clarke. “So, now that I have you alone without my children to get in the way. How long have you two been dating, Clarke?”

And here came the interrogation Clarke had been dreading. “Um, about five or six months?”

“’Five or six months’ she says Indra,” Gustus called. “Lexa has kept this beautiful girl a secret for six months.”

“I heard, Gustus.”

“Walk with me Clarke.” He waved her into the kitchen after him. “Have to make sure I don’t burn the house down around our ears; Indy would never let me hear the end of it. Also, don’t tell her I called her Indy in public,” he whispered conspiratorially. “She hates that.” Clarke did her best to suppress a smile. “How did you meet my daughter?”

“At Pride.” That was honest, at least.

“All the way in San Francisco? Do you live out there?”

Clarke shook her head. “No, Sir. I live in DC. I was just on a trip with friends.”

“Good, good. Long distance is hard, especially at your age. You’re only what – an hour or two away?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Again with the formality. Relax, Clarke. I won’t bite,” Gustus reassured her. “It’s mostly to rile up my daughter. She’s so high strung.”

“Dad! What are you asking Clarke?” Lexa came sliding into the kitchen, her feet slipping on the hardwood floors as she turned the corner. “You alright Beautiful?” she asked Clarke quietly, taking her hand.

Clarke smiled up at Lexa and her father, already comfortable in this family. “Yeah. We’re getting along fine. You owe me those fifty bucks though.”

Lexa blanched as Gustus burst out laughing. “What did she feel she had to bribe you for?”

“Oh,” Clarke began, nonchalant, “come meet you guys. That’s all.”

A beat of silence.

“Indra! Did you hear what our daughter did!”

“ _Yes,_ husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're my special dumbasses


End file.
